Lalaloopsy insulting each other
Bea: YOU SMELL LIKE SOMEONE HASN'T USED TOILET PAPER IN A MONTH Dyna: WELL YOUR EYES LOOK LIKE A FISH THAT ATE ONE OF SAHARA'S PILLS AND BLEW UP Pepper: as you can see we are having one of.. well those days because suddenly everyone is insulting each other so this is where i come in i need to see if i can probably help them by making them say postive things about the other one cause this is just sad i'l tell you that :-/ Scribbles: YOU SOUND LIKE A SNOB WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE SHE'S GOT A BRAIN THE SIZE OF A PEA AND NO SOCIAL LIFE Jewel: AT LEAST I CLEAN AFTER IM DONE WITH SOMETHING UNLIKE YOU WHO LEAVES IT A MESS LIKE YOUR SELF Pepper: see what i mean almost like i dunno the whole land of lalaloopsy land!! so here is my plan i need to make a list of the others who are insulting others and then get them in a room together there will be some puzzles in there but if they can work together then they can make up and i won't get a migrain like i do now =^ u ^= Mittens: YOU DANCE LIKE SOMEONE SHOWED YOU HOW TO DO BAD DANCING AND THE REASON YOUR CALLED TIPPY IS CAUSE YOU TIP EVERYTIME HOW BOUT IF YOU WERE CALLED DIPPY DUMBALINA THAT BE BETTER SUIT FOR YOU Tippy: LOOK WHO'S TALKING MITTENS I BET PEOPLE DON'T KNOW THAT YOU DO YOUR BUISSNESS IN THE SNOW THEY SHOULD CALL YOU MITTENS FLUFF N FART BETTER REALLY SUITS YOU MORE FLUFFY Pepper: ok let me see first up i need to get Toasty and Peanut in i know i'l say im making a soup that they like then i just have to lure them in the room i will get the other one to wait in the room while i get the next person this is the best idea ever. *meanwhile Toasty: you wanted to see me Pepper? Pepper: umm yes i was wondering if you would be as if so helpful to carry some boxes to my basement it be lot easier with some help Toasty: as long as Peanut isn't there i'm happy to help Pepper: wonderful no if you just take these stairs the boxes are in the just in that room Toasty: ok .... Peanut: i came like you told me so these boxes ? Pepper: just go downstairs there in the basement oh and i have a surprise for you down there :-) Both: WHAT IS HELL IS SHE DOING HERE Pepper: for god sake hear your selves out all you guys ever do is argue and also ARGUEING NEVER SOLVES ANYTHING ! Toasty: well i'l help you when Peanut jumps of a cliff Peanut: why don't you go in a bonfire and i will do a happy dance Pepper: how about you two idiots try and see things from each others point of view by being the other person ? Peanut: ok this is how i see her * clears throat * IM TOASTY AND LIKE TO HUG THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF PEOPLE AND I HAVE SUPER BAD BREATH CAUSE I NEVER HEARD OF PERSONAL HYGIENE Toasty: IM PEANUT AND IM CALLED THAT CAUSE IT FITS HOW MUCH OF A NUTBAG I AM Pepper: you know when i said be the other person i didn't mean that you insult the other person don't you listin to a word? Toasty: im sorry Pepper but i can't help you unless PEANUT JUMPS OFF A HIGH CLIFF Peanut: and i am not coming back TILL SHE JUMPS IN A VOLCANO Pepper: JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!... i guess reverse psychology can backfire also my other plan could be to bang them all with a tree, but im bot that voilent meh il make that plan H hopefully everyone made up.. hmm it's getting late i better go to sleep * Next morning Pepper: oh my god * whole town on fire Pepper: WHAT THE HELL I WAS ONLY ASLEEP FOR ONE NIGHT Smile: THE WHOLE TOWN HAS GONE A-WALL AND NOW THEY HAVE MACHINE GUNS I'M OUT OF HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Pepper: * eye twitches * ma..machine MACHINE GUNS WHO'S STUPID IDEA WAS THAT?! Smile: I DON'T KNOW ASK THEM *points at angry mob * Pepper: you've got to be kidding me o_o * after lot's of shooting Mittens: JUST LOAD THE GOD DAMN CANNON MARSHMELLOW HEAD OR THE FIRST TARGET IM GOING TO FIRE IS YOU Toasty: OH THAT'S SO MATURE HEY WHY DON'T YOU CLIMB IN AND SHOOT YOU IN A WALL Bijou: HEY DO YOU MORONS RELISE THAT THE VIBRATION FROM UP HERE IS AFFECTING MY HOME UNDERGROUND NEARLY ALL MY SAPPHIRES ARE BROKEN Mittens: oh god sorry Bijou im just hoping for Toasty to jump in a fire so i can splat her with a fly swatter Toasty: I CAN HEAR YOU ! Mittens : you were SUPPOSE TO Bijou: OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME A MIGRAIN NOW I REMEMBER WHY I LIVE UNDERGROUND Pepper: pardon my interruption but i do have to agree with Bijou you two are acting like a bunch of two year olds Both: AM NOT Pepper: oh god sometimes i wonder if YOU TWO WILL EVER SHUT UP WITH THIS STUPIDITY IF YOU DON'T THEN ALL OF THE LALANUTBAGS MAY START A HUGE WAR CALLED THE CRAZY WAR Toasty: wow i never saw it like that i think i know how to make eveything all better ^ u ^ Pepper: good and how is it that you plan on making things better? Toasty: BY MAKING A TEAM TO DEFEAT MITTENS FLUFF N BIGMOUTH Pepper: that just makes the statement even worse what part of MAKING THINGS BETTER DON'T YOU TWO UNDERSTAND Mittens: i understand it MISS SUFFOCATE HAS NO KNOWLEGE WITH THIS DEFENITION Bijou: im surrounded by idiots Pepper: i can tell how you feel ..... so much for reverse psychology Bijou: did you try smashing them with a mallet? Pepper: i said reverse psychology not blood and gory voilence Bijou: whatever just ask them to leave i feel like my brains going to explode Pepper: sure HEY YOU TWO GO SLOVE THIS PROBLEM AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOUU TWO GET SOME INTELLIGENCE IN YOU Both: O_O Peanut: I WOULD LIKE TO DRAW A HUGE TARGET ON YOUR FACE AND SHOOT AT IT Dot: LANDING MY ROCKET IS EASY CAUSE I CAN LAND IT ON YOU BIG HEAD !! Peanut: AT LEAST I USE MY KNIFE AND FORK NOT MAKE THEM TALK LIKE THEY CAME FROM DUMB DUMB TOWN Pepper: .. forget it if i try they'll act more crazy then they already are *Whole land of lalaloopsys: SHUT UP,YOU STINK,GET A HAIRCUT HIPPIE, YOUR THE HIPPIE HIPPIE,I WOULD MAKE COOKIES OUT OF YOU THEN SMASH THEM APART, AT LEAST I DON'T USE SO MUCH MAKE UP YOU LOOK LIKE A CLOWN, WOW THATS CONSIDERING TO SAY SINCE YOU ARE ONE, GO JUMP OF A CLIFF, WHY DON'T YOU PAINT YOUR FACE AND ADD A ARROW IN YOUR HEAD! Pepper: .... every..single..one of you.... ARE BEING TOTAL IDIOTS LIKE 100 % ANNOYING I CAN FEEL MY HEAD STEAM UP Rarity: I POOP RAINBOWS *retarded face * Pepper: what the hell are you doing i belive you are in mlp by hasbro Rarity: I DON'T CARE IT'S A FREE COUNTRY Pepper: uhh right rarity are you acting drunk or did you just overwork Surprise: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Pepper: ok who invited the my little ponys here?... let me guess you Pinkie: *whistles innocently* Pepper: ok whoever wasn't part of this stupid idea raise or hooves, or tails, or whatever Ponies: *all raise their hooves* Dot: OH GREAT FIRST PEANUT CALLS ME BIG FACE NOW THE WORLD HAS LOST IT'S GOD DAMN MIND I KNOW LETS JUST INVITE ALL OF HASBRO YEH AND I KNOW IL GET CELESTI WHATS HER FACE TO COME FOR TEA AND WE PUT UNDERPANTS ON THE TREE* looses her sanity * Surprise: your a bit of a grumpy head Dot: * gives death stare * Rarity: well you see we wanted to go through this mirror in the crystal empire where twighlight went to get her crown from sunset shimmer but we had trouble and ended up here thats why we are hoping one of you is good with science and books cause we a DESPERATE TO GET HOME TO EQUESTRIA IN CANTERLOT CLOUDSDALE AND PONYVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE Bijiou: hmm i know one lalaloopsy that has a big pile of books her name's Bea and she maybe able to help you though i doubt she has this kind of book you guys are looking on about portals Surprise: *takes really deep breath in* THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE I MEAN WHAT KIND OF PERSON WHO HAS A BOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF THEM NOT HAVE ONE ABOUT PORTALS I MEAN DOES SOMEONE MAKE THE BOOKS AND THEN SEND THEM TO HER BY MAIL TRANSPORTATION MAYBE YOU GUYS ARE THE NUTBAGS IM NOT ONE AT LEAST I DON'T TALK MUCH HEY WHAT DOES IT FEEL TO SHUT UP I WANNA KNOW IM GONNA TRY SO WHO CAN COUNT HOW MANY SECONDS IT WILL TAKE I WANNA KNOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASE OK IM NOT GONNA SAY A WORD SEE ...... I DID IT YAYYYY Rarity: wow 4 seconds must be a new record